


Oh No He's Cute

by GreenCat42



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: HS AU, M/M, cause i can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenCat42/pseuds/GreenCat42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith is a new transfer student and catches Lance's eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HS AU where Pidge is a freshman, Lance, Keith, and Hunk are juniors, and Shiro and Allura and Coran are seniors.

Chapter 1.

 

            “Hunk wait up!” Lance yelled racing after his best friend.

            “I’m not going to be late for class again,” Hunk retorted.

            Lance made a face and sped up. The two of them headed towards a three story stone building surrounded by trees and grass. A sign reading ‘Lionhead High School’ stood at the entrance and a pair of lions made of bronze guarded it. High school students milled around the grassy areas, some heading inside. A bell rang out, signaling everyone to head to class.

            Lance spotted Pidge, their nose stuck in whatever tech they’d made recently. “Hey Pidge, the bell rang!” Lance called.

            Pidge glanced up and pushed their glasses back up. “I heard,” Pidge retorted.

            “C’mon Lance, we’re going to be late to home room,” Hunk whined grabbing onto Lance’s arm.

            “I’m going!”

            Lance waved at Pidge, letting Hunk drag him into the school.

            The hallways were packed with students heading to class or their lockers. It was hard to get through, and sometimes faces got smacked with backpacks. Lance easily wove his way through the masses with ease, but Hunk had a harder time. He got around it by simply bellowing move, and the other students got out of his way.

            Their homeroom was at the far end of the hallway and the two teenagers were eternally late. Today however, they were on time and Lance sunk into his assigned seat before the last bell rang. Hunk’s seat was across the room. They used to sit next to each other, but the teacher kept catching them talking and passing notes, so Hunk was moved.

            The rest of the class filtered in and settled in their seats. Some waved and said hi to Lance, but someone new caught his eye. “Must be a new student,” he muttered.

            The newbie had black hair that brushed his shoulders, almost like a mullet, which made Lance smile a little. His dark hair contrasted his light skin and the dark clothes he wore. _‘What, is he an emo?’_ Lance thought not quite staring at him.

            The teacher, Mrs. Merla, entered the room glaring around at the student. “Settle down!” she barked, setting her purse on her desk with a loud thump.

            Everyone did as she said. Mrs. Merla was known as a harsh teacher, strict and sometimes unfair. “Class we have a new student. This is Keith, he’s a transfer student and will be joining our class.”

            The mullet guy stood and waved, nervousness emitting from every pore. Lance glanced at him, wondering just how he could introduce himself. Mrs. Merla moved on from Keith’s introduction and started homeroom.

            Half the day had passed and Lance still hadn’t had a chance to introduce himself to the new kid. The bell rang and everyone leapt to their feet ready for lunch. This was Lance’s chance to find Keith and talk to him.

            Moving with the crowd, Lance hurried towards the lunchroom. It was easy to spot Hunk in the crowd, the kid stood out with his size and his height. “Hunk!” Lance yelled.

            Hunk paused and let Lance catch up. “Do you have any classes with the new kid?” Lance asked.

            “Chemistry and English, why?” Hunk asked raising an eyebrow.

            “No reason, just wanted to say hi,” Lance replied with a shrug.

            “You like him don’t you,” Hunk drawled.

            This made Lance’s cheeks heat and an uncomfortable feeling hit his stomach. “N-no, just wanted to get to know him,” Lance stammered.

            Hunk gave Lance a knowing smile, but didn’t say anything.

            Pidge was already in line with Shiro and Allura for pizza. Their group was a strange one, a mix of all grades. Pidge was a freshman, but Shiro looked after them, because Pidge’s brother asked him to. Lance guessed that Allura had a crush on Shiro, but he wasn’t going to say anything, not after he embarrassed himself last year asking her out. Lance and Hunk meshed in with them after Hunk had rescued Pidge from a bully her first week of school. Shiro waved, his new prosthetic hand shining in the bright florescent lights.

            “Pizza today?” Hunk asked.

            The line for Subway was at least a hundred students thick, and Lance knew better than to trust the hot lunch line. “Pizza it is!” he replied.

            Hunk shook his head and followed Lance.

            The wait for their food went by in no time and Lance spotted Keith standing at the edge of the lunchroom, tray in hand, looking completely lost. Instead of following Hunk to the table their group sat at, he bee lined it for the new kid. “Hi,” Lance said shifting his tray to one hand so he could wave. “I’m Lance, we have homeroom together. Want to sit with us?”

            “Sure?” he said. “Why are you being nice to me?”

            Lance shrugged an easy smile curling on his lips. “You’re cute.”

            Keith’s pale cheeks reddened, but he raised an eyebrow. “You’re kidding aren’t you,” Keith said. “Where’s this group you sit with.”

            Lance wasn’t lying, Keith was cute, but eh if he wanted to say so, fine with him. “This way.”

            The two teenagers wove their way around the tables, careful of backpacks and legs sticking out. “There you are Lance,” Allura said smiling. “And who is this?”

            Keith froze, keeping behind Lance and not saying a word. “This is Keith, he has the same homeroom as me and Hunk.”

            “Hunk and me,” Allura corrected him. “I don’t know how you passed English.”

            “Hi Keith, I’m Shiro.”

            “I’m Hunk.”

            “My name is Pidge, nice to meet you.”

            The only one missing was Coran, but he was out with a cold. Keith gave the group a small smile, but Lance noticed how stiff he was. “Sit next to me,” Lance offered, sinking down onto one of the plastic benches.

            Keith gingerly sat down next to Lance, careful to keep a distance between them. It was almost impossible to not brush arms or legs. There weren’t enough tables for the number of students as it was. Hunk squeezed in on the other side of Lance. At first, the group caught up on going ons with each other, but eventually focus shifted to Keith. “So Keith, where did you go to school before this?” Pidge asked.

            “Gallron High, it was ok,” Keith said.

            Shiro raised an eyebrow. Lance hadn’t heard of that school, but he didn’t pay much attention to school spirit or anything. “Hey Lance I heard that Megan wants to ask you out,” Allura said.

            Lance gaped, a senior wanted to ask him out? “Are you some kind of ladies’ man?” Keith asked with only a hint of distain coming through his voice.

            “No…” Lance replied. “Just that ladies like me.”

            He puffed up proudly, only to see Keith give him a look that made all that pride deflate. “Look, it was nice eating with you, I’ll see you later,” Keith said.

            Lance saw he hadn’t taken more than a few bites of his food, but before he could say anything, Keith left. “You just had to act like an ass,” Pidge said rolling their eyes.

            “What?” Lance asked.

            Shiro just shook his head, but refused to say anything. What did he do? Sighing, Lance finished his pizza before lunch ended.

            The rest of the day, Lance didn’t see Keith at all, until his last class. Pre-calc, a class that was not on Lance’s list of fun classes. When Keith spotted Lance, he made a face and buried his nose in a book.

            This was not a good first impression, and Lance wanted to fix whatever mistake he’d made. The chair next to Keith was empty, so Lance sat down. “Hey,” he said.

            Keith glanced towards him. “Whatcha reading?” Lance asked.

            “Shakespeare,” came the monotone voice back.

            “Cool, for class?” Lance asked.

            “No, for fun.”

            Keith was back to the stiff shoulders, his body language telling Lance to leave him alone. Granted Lance wasn’t very good at doing that, especially when someone intrigued him. “I don’t think I could read Shakespeare for fun.”

            “No, probably too busy going after girls,” Keith snapped.

            Before Lance could say anything, their teacher Mr. Holbrook walked in. “Settle down everyone,” he said. “Remember to turn in your homework.”

            Lance groaned, he knew he’d forgotten to do something last night. It wasn’t his fault that he got sucked into playing Mario Kart for three hours with his little brother. There was no time to scribble down something, so Lance rested his head on his desk.

            Once Mr. Holbrook gathered the homework, he started on new material, which was easy for Lance to tune out.

            When the final bell rang, Lance almost sped out of the room, but he turned to talk to Keith, but he was talking with the teacher. Knowing Mr. Holbrook would bust him for not turning in his homework, Lance scurried out of the classroom.

            On his way home, Lance started to plan a way to get Keith to talk to him. “Lance, dude, where are you?” Hunk asked.

            “Huh?”

            “I asked you twice if you wanted to go play laser tag with Pidge and maybe Shiro tonight,” Hunk said. “You were thinking of Keith weren’t you?”

            Lance tried to hide the blush that crept up his neck. “I just want to be friends.”

            “Right, well?”

            “Yeah, I’m game. As long as Pidge doesn’t cheat again.”

            “They promised the last time not to cheat.”

            “I don’t trust that short nerd one bit,” Lance grumbled.

            It would’ve been cool to invite Keith, but there wasn’t even a chance for Lance to get his phone number. Sighing, he and Hunk made a detour towards the bus station to meet Pidge.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: bullying, homophobia, and suicide mention.

Chapter 2.

 

            Keith decided having homeroom with Lance was torture. If Lance wasn’t so attractive, Keith would’ve told him to go away days ago. He continuously chattered Keith’s ear off about every subject under the sun. Of course though Lance was straight, it was obvious. He seemed to catch the attention of all the girls, a natural magnet. It annoyed Keith to no end, but he knew that Lance would never give him a second glance.

            At least they were friends, Keith wasn’t used to having friends. He was used to being ignored or jeered at. “Keith!” the tall figure of Hunk called. “Can I copy your chem homework?”

            “Sure,” Keith said with a sigh.

            Since Lance was Hunk’s best friend and Keith was Lance’s friend, therefore Hunk said they were friends.  Keith slung his backpack off his shoulder and rummaged around for his chemistry homework. School was easy for him, he didn’t have to work hard for good grades and sometime he got bored. “Thanks,” Hunk said when Keith handed him the sheets of paper. “Want to go bowling tonight? It’s tradition we go every Thursday.”

            Keith tensed, his hands clutching the straps of his backpack. “Uh-who’s all going?”

            “Everyone, we split the price of two lanes,” Hunk said.

            It was bad enough that they had homeroom and pre-calc together, but to spend time outside of class with Lance made butterflies erupt in Keith’s stomach. “Sure, what time?” Keith asked.

            “Six, thanks again for the homework, I’ll get it back to you next period,” Hunk said waving.

            The bell rang and Keith hurried off to class.

            This was a bad choice. A very, very bad choice. Keith waited in line for his shoes hoping they wouldn’t see him. He was fifteen minutes early, but Keith was always early. Clutching his wallet, he tried to make himself small. “Hey if it isn’t our old buddy Keith,” the voice Keith dreaded drawled. “What hole did you crawl out of?”

            _‘Ignore them, ignore them,’_ Keith thought, his shoulders stiff and hunched.

            A hand gripped his shoulder tight, whirling him around. “You don’t want to say hi to us? You too good for us now you’re at a different school?” taunted the one guy Keith wished never to see again.

            Nick “Haggar” Enderson stood in front of Keith a nasty sneer on his face. His deep purple hair was gelled into a mohawk and his pale brown eyes gleamed in a predatory gaze down at Keith. “I’m not-not talking to you,” Keith said looking down at his shoes.

            “But I’m talking to you pretty boy,” Haggar said grabbing Keith’s chin. “Look at me.”

            His black painted nails dug into Keith’s skin and fear welled in Keith’s stomach. This was it, he was going to get beat up in a bowling alley by the bullies he grew up with. “Grab him.”

            Two of Haggar’s lackeys grabbed Keith and pinned his arms behind him. Keith tried to struggle, but the other two were taller and stronger than him. “Hey what are you doing to my friend!”

            _‘Oh no!’_ Keith thought, dread making him nauseated.

            Lance stood behind the group, his hands on his hips and anger bright in his eyes. “We’re his friends,” Haggar drawled striding over to Lance. “Who are you? His fuckbuddy?”

            Lance’s eyes widened for a second and they flickered a glance at Keith, questioning. “I’m Lance, his friend. Leave him alone!”

            Lance clenched his fists and stared up at the older teenager. “Or what? You gonna hit me?” Haggar growled, then laughed.

            Haggar stumbled when Lance’s fist hit his jaw, making his eyes widen in shock. Lance shook his hand wincing a little. “Ow.”

            Lance tumbled onto his back when Haggar hit him. Blood burst from Lance’s nose. “Fuck!” Lance roared reaching up to clutch his nose.

            Scrambling to his feet, Lance wiped his nose, a strange light in his eyes. He bounced on his feet, then tackled Haggar. Keith stared in awe and shock when the two teenagers hit the ground. Lance got in two punches, then Haggar wrestled him off, pinning Lance. He pulled back Lance’s arm. “Stop!” Keith yelled. “You’re going to break his arm!”

            “Good, then this little punk will learn you don’t mess with me!”

            “Break it up!” roared one of the workers. “I don’t allow fighting in here. Get out all of you or I’m calling the cops!”

            Haggar released Lance’s arm and got to his feet. “I’m not done with you!” he snarled, anger flashing in his eyes.

            The lackeys let Keith go and followed their leader out of the bowling alley. Keith hurried over and helped Lance to his feet. Blood dripped down his face and onto his shirt. “Are you ok?” Keith asked.

            “Probably broken, second time this year,” Lance said. “Spill, who are those guys?”

            “Just guys from my old school,” Keith said. “No biggie.”

            “No biggie? Really Keith? You were white as a sheet, and I don’t think I’ve ever seen your eyes that big,” Lance snorted.

            “Well that’s who they are,” Keith said. “There’s not a bigger story.”

            He hunched his shoulders and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He’d left Gallron High for a reason, but it was a secret. “Lance what happened to your nose dude?” Hunk’s voice called.

            “Got into a fight with this douche,” Lance said.

            “Am I going to have to patch you up again?” Hunk sighed. “C’mon, my mom said you owe me half a pharmacy with the way you go through my first aid kit.”

            Keith watched Lance walked outside with Hunk. He knew it was a bad idea to do this, but a chance at friends was too good not to take. Pushing back his hair, Keith knew it was the for the best that he distanced himself from his new friends, even if it made his stomach hurt. Haggar would be back and Keith didn’t want more of his friends to get in trouble or hurt.

            Sighing, Keith knew it was for the best and he turned and left the bowling alley, sneaking past Lance and Hunk’s loud chatter.

            The house was dark when he got home, it always was. His parents were always working and Keith was an only child. Flicking on the lights, he went and slumped onto the couch. His eyes burned, and Keith couldn’t keep the tears from falling. Deep sobs erupted from his lips, and he curled up onto a ball on the couch.

He was so scared of those kids, they made his life hell.  When Keith transferred he’d hoped he could make a new life in a new school. Friends, those who wouldn’t judge him or make fun of him. Now he knew he couldn’t have it, his old life was a shadow that was going to follow him around.

Keith’s phone buzzed and he pulled it out, using his sleeve to wipe the tears from his face. It was a text from Lance.

 

**Lance:** Dude where did you go? I looked for you for like 20 min.

Keith tried to stop his hands from shaking as he typed in a reply.

 

**Keith:** I’m sorry, I just didn’t feel like bowling anymore.

 

**Lance:** You culdve told me. Are you ok?

 

Keith stared down at his phone, the image blurring from tears forming again. He could lie and say yes, he was fine, but Keith didn’t want to.

 

**Keith:** No

 

**Lance:** Wanna talk about it?

 

**Keith:** Maybe…I don’t know. I’m a mess

 

**Lance:** I can come over, I’m good at making people feel better

 

**Keith:** sure

 

            He texted Lance his address and went to wash his face. It made him nervous to talk about his past with Lance, especially since he’d only known the guy for a few days. Still, having someone to confide it was nice.

            Fifteen minutes later the doorbell rang and Keith went to open the door. “You found it,” he said.

            “I have GPS,” Lane crowed showing Keith his phone screen.

            “Come on in, my parents aren’t home, they’re working. Do you want anything to drink?” Keith asked.

            Lance gazed around his house curiously. Keith always thought it looked like the interior of a home makeover magazine. Everything was in its and dust free, perfect. “Water’s fine,” Lance said.

            Keith walked into the kitchen, Lance trailing behind him. “Your house is nice,” Lance said. “Very neat.”

            “Thanks I guess. I hate it,” Keith said reaching up into the cupboard for two glasses.

            He set one of the cups into the water thing in the fridge and pressed the button. “What’s your house like?” Keith asked, trying to ignore butterflies the size of tanks in his stomach.

            “Messy, not like this. There’s a lot of people who live there,” Lance said.

            Keith couldn’t imagine what it would be like.

            After filling the second cup, Keith showed Lance to his room. This was where he could be alone and have his own space. MCR posters hung on the wall, along with Lord of the Rings, and strangely Digimon. “You have interesting tastes,” Lance said when he entered.

            Keith shrugged and shoved some of his dirty socks under the bed. “I like what I like.”

            “Sooooo, spill, the truth this time,” Lance said pointing a finger at Keith.

            Inhaling a deep breath, Keith let it go and gathered his courage. “Those guys bullied me for most of my life,” Keith began. “Nick used to be my friend in elementary school, but he got mean in middle school. Then, I discovered well-”

 Keith stopped, tense and worried. “I’m gay,” he whispered.

“So?” Lance said.

“So?” Keith erupted. “When Haggar and his goonies found out, he bullied me to the point I skipped school, I almost failed out! They were cruel and-”

To his horror tears welled up in his eyes and dripped down his cheeks. “I tried to commit suicide because of them!” Keith burst out.

            No one other than the doctors and his parents knew about that. Keith expected Lance to leave, or scoff. He didn’t expect Lance to pull him into a hug so tight his bones creaked. He didn’t expect Lance’s tears to wet his shirt. “I’m so sorry Keith,” he said. “You didn’t deserve that kind of treatment.”

            The two teenagers held each other while Keith cried and Lance didn’t let go. When Keith leaned back, he hiccupped and gave Lance a watery smile. “Thanks.”

            “Hey what are friends for?” Lance said.

            This made Keith’s heart lurch. A friend, right, that’s what they were. Lance stepped back, letting go of Keith. “Yeah…” Keith said.

            The beginning of Katy Perry’s Hot and Cold rang out from Lance’s back pocket. “Sorry, that’s home,” Lance said pulling out his phone.

            “Si Mama,” Lance said falling into Spanish that Keith couldn’t understand. “I have to get home, if you feel like you need to talk more, text me.”

            Keith led Lance out of his house and waved goodbye. He knew Keith’s secret and it lifted a weight from his chest. He turned back and went to heat up dinner. Tomorrow would be a better day

           


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse my attempts at Spanish. I don't know the language (I took French in HS).

Chapter 3.

 

            Lance’s nose still hurt the next morning. Hunk’s patch job helped, but he was sporting two shiners under his eyes. His Mama almost had a heart attack when he came home the night before. He assured her it was because he was defending his friend. Friend, yeah. Lance couldn’t get the night before out of his head. The way Keith had looked so vulnerable and sad. It made his heart clench and anger rush up. It felt good to hold Keith in his arms, like he belonged there. “Lance, you’re going to be late!” his Mama called.

            Glancing at the clock, Lance swore under his breath and raced to finish getting dressed. “I’m coming!”

            He raced down the stairs, skipping over the toys strewn across of the third step. He careened around the corner and saw Hunk already seated at the kitchen table. “Morning!” Lance said grinning.

            Hunk could only smile; his mouth was full of pancakes. “Hunk was here fifteen minutes ago,” his Mama said, shaking her head. “Eat Lance.”

            She pushed a plate of pancakes towards her son. Lance dug in with gusto. “C’mon Lance we have to hurry, or we’ll be late!”

            The two teenagers finished their breakfast and raced off to school

            The last bell rang and Lance and Hunk were late as usual. “Late again!” Mrs. Merla snarled.

            Lance only grinned and sank into his seat. Hunk’s face was red and he hurried to his seat; it was always Lance’s fault he was late. “Now that the interruptions are finished, let’s move onto today’s lesson,” Mrs. Merla said.

            As usual, Lance tuned her out, turning to glance towards Keith, who was taking notes and paying attention. Groaning softly, Lance pulled out a notebook and pen and began doodling.

            The day went by at a snail’s pace it felt. Lance just wanted the school day to be over so he could go have fun with his friends. Hunk kept telling him that with his attitude he’d never finish high school let alone get into college.

            Lance slung his backpack over his shoulder and headed to his last class. Pre-calc was actually bearable now that Keith was in his class. He didn’t seem to mind his chatter, much. “Hey Keith,” Lance said as he sat down.

            Keith set down the book he was reading, another book by an author Lance couldn’t pronounce, Dumas or something like that. “Hey, how’s your nose?” he asked.

            Lance wiggled his nose a little, wincing when pain shot through the tender skin. “Eh, the swelling and color will go down in a week or two. Mama almost had a heart attack though last night,” Lance said with a shrug. “She understood when I said I was helping a friend.”

            Glancing down at his desk, Keith tried to hide the embarrassed look on his face. “Sorry again, for getting you involved in my problems,” he said in a low voice.

            “It’s ok, you’re my friend,” Lance said pasting on a smile. “Friends help friends.”

            Saying they were only friends made something painful shoot through his chest. The smile that curled on Keith’s face was worth the pain. “Thanks Lance, you have no idea how good it is to have friends,” Keith replied.

            Lance held up a fist, which Keith blinked and confusion unfurled on his face. “Uhm, what do I do with that?” he asked.

            “Fist bump? You don’t know what a fist bump is?” Lance asked. “H’okay imitate my fist.”

            Lance waited for Keith to imitate his hand, then he bumped his knuckles against Keith’s. “There fist bump.”

            “Cool,” Keith said, a wider smile unfurling on his face.

            Such a simple thing made Lance’s heart skip a beat. _‘Holy carp, that boy is beautiful when he smiles,’_ Lance thought, struggling to get his heart beating again.

            Mr. Holbrook walked in. “Settle down everyone,” he said. “Time to begin.”

            Lance was glad the teacher interrupted them, he wasn’t sure how to hide the blush curling up his neck.

            During the rest of class, Lance kept glancing at Keith hoping to see another smile.

           

 +++

**Lance:** yo what are you up to?

 

**Keith:** Doing homework, why?

 

**Lance:** boo, wanna come over and play mario kart?

 

**Keith:** Don’t you have homework to do too?

 

**Lance:** I got it done already :P

 

**Keith** : liar.

 

**Lance:** here’s my address, get your butt over here

 

**Keith** : fine

 

            Lance scurried downstairs. “Mama my friend is coming over.”

            “Which one?”

            “Keith, he’s the one I saved from his bullies.”

            His Mama furrowed her brow, her lips set in a thin line. “That poor boy. I’ll make sure you boys have snacks.”

            “Thanks Mama,” Lance said leaning down to kiss his Mama’s cheek.

            She blushed and waved a hand at her son. Lance waited impatiently for Keith to arrive. “Whatcha doing?” Sophia, Lance’s little sister asked.

            “Waiting for my friend,” Lance replied. “He’s coming over to play video games.”

            “Can I wait with you?”

            “Sure.”

            The seven-year-old settled on the steps next to her older brother and mimicked the way he settled his elbows on his knees. “Do you like him?” Sophia asked.

            “Of course I like him, he’s my friend.”

            “Is he your boyfriend?”

            Lance flushed and gulped. “No.”

            “Do you want him to be your boyfriend?”

            “Why don’t you go play with Mama,” Lance said, his cheeks heating.

            Sophia giggled and jumped to her feet, dancing around. “Lance likes a boy,” she said sing song.

            The doorbell rang and Lance froze. “You can’t say that Sophia,” Lance said. “Go on.”

            She pouted but raced off. Lance took a deep breath and went to open the door. Keith waited outside clutching the strap of his backpack and looking extremely nervous. “Hey, c’mon in,” Lance said.

            Keith walked inside, his eyes glancing around. Lance hoped he wouldn’t mind that Sophia and Max’s toys were strewn around the floor. His Mama poked her head from the doorway to the kitchen. She smiled warmly when she spotted Keith. “¡Hola bienvenido!” she said.

            “Uhm hi I’m Keith,” he said waving a little.

            She strode over to Keith and looked him over. “You are too thin, come, come. You two boys should eat before playing video games,” his Mama ordered grabbing Keith’s arm.

            Keith turned giving Lance a panicked look. Lance simply shrugged and grinned, following the two into the kitchen.                     

            His Mama had pushed Keith into a chair and was setting a plate full of food in front of him. “You two Lance, both of you need to eat, you’re growing boys,” his Mama ordered.

            Lance listened, he loved his Mama’s food. Keith’s shoulders were tensed and he gripped his fork tightly. “Mama you’re being overbearing, give Keith some room to breathe,” Lance said.

            “Si, si, you two eat,” his Mama said. “I’ll be doing laundry. Give a shout if you need anything.”

            “Your Mother is-lovely,” Keith said grabbing a forkful of food.

            “You won’t ever go hungry here,” Lance replied.

            The two boys dug in, eating everything on their plates, they were growing boys after all.

            Keith insisted on rinsing off the plates and setting them in the sink. Lance sighed, but helped him, standing close together. They were so close, Lance kept brushing shoulders, and they touched hands once or twice reaching for the dish pad. At this rate Lance was going to have a heart attack and he struggled to control his breathing.

            “Race you!” Lance called when they finished doing the dishes.      

            It was really to get away from Keith’s cologne scent that had wafted into his nose. “Hey no fair!” Keith yelled, when Lance started up the stairs. “I don’t know the way!”

            Keith raced after Lance keeping him in sight as he ran towards a door. “I beat you!” Lance crowed swinging it open.

            Making a face, Keith caught his breath and glared at his friend. “You knew which door was yours, no fair!”

            Lance simply grinned and sauntered inside with Keith trailing behind him.

            Keith openly stared when he saw Lance’s room. The walls were covered with posters, some overlapping. There were piles of clothes all over the floor and the desk shoved against one wall was piled with papers and notebooks. A twin sized bed had a comforter bunched up, and three pillows thrown about. There was a small old TV with an old Nintendo 64 plugged in. “Wow,” Keith said.

            Lance slid into a wheely desk chair and spun about. “Welcome,” he announced grinning. “Ready to get your butt kicked!”

            Keith grinned and settled into the bean bag that was sprawled in front of one of the controllers. “You’re going down!”

            Lance turned on the N64 and watched as the graphics lit up the screen. Both teenagers grabbed a controller.

            Three hours later, they were tied with most wins. There had been two fights over who got to use Mario and three pillow fights. “It’s my turn!” Keith said picking Mario.

            “Nuhun!” Lance retorted dropping his controller and reaching to grab the one Keith held.

            Keith held it out of Lance’s reach, a wide grin on his face. Lance made a disgruntled face and launched off the chair, talking Keith. The two boy wrestled for the controller, then Lance froze and swallowed. He was straddling Keith, one arm stretched out towards Keith’s arms that were stretched above his head. Their faces were inches apart.

            Lance swallowed, his eyes tracing the line of Keith’s jaw and the column of his throat. Keith didn’t know that Lance was bi, only his close friends knew. Granted, Keith had come out to Lance about being gay, but it was hard for Lance. An urge to kiss the side of Keith’s neck rose up in Lance’s mind. “Lance?” Keith’s voice floated into his consciousness. “Yo Lance!”

            Blinking, he realized Keith was staring at Lance. His eyes were wide and a blush was working its way across his cheeks. “Uhm-” Lance stammered and scrambled off of Keith, then muttered. “Sorry.”

            Embarrassment flashed hard in his chest. Just because Keith was gay didn’t mean he was attracted to Lance. “It’s ok,” Keith replied. “I-uh…”

            His Mama interrupted the two boys, opening the door. “I thought you two would be hungry, I brought snacks,” she said.

            Lance was glad she hadn’t come in moments ago, when he was straddling Keith. That would’ve been even more embarrassing. His parents knew he was bi, and accepted him. “Thanks Mama,” Lance said still struggling to get his breathing under control.

            Tisking his Mama complained about the state of his room when she went to set the tray of cookies on his desk. “I’ll clean it tomorrow Mama I promise,” he said.

            She smiled and pressed a kiss to Lance’s head. “Good.”

            When she left and closed the door, Lance realized he couldn’t look at Keith. He glanced over, seeing Keith was still in a daze. He shook his head and settled his shoulders.  “Lance I-uh have something to tell you,” Keith said.

            Lance hoped it wasn’t that Keith was disgusted with him. “I like you.”

            Those three words made Lance freeze. _‘Wait what…?’_ he thought blinking.

            “Like-like?” he sputtered. “Like, boyfriend liked?”

            This made Keith chuckle softly. “Yeah, like-like. What are you twelve?”

            “Oh…”

            Keith’s face fell. “I’m sorry, I-I’ll go.”

            Before Lance could stop him, Keith scrambled to his feet and ran out of the room. “Wait Keith!” Lance called, but he was gone.

            Lance tried to go after him, but he was gone. Swallowing hard, Lance realized he messed up. He was in shock, surprised that Keith liked him. Pulling out his phone, he tried texting Keith, but no response. He called him six times, but it all went to voicemail. Wanting to scream, Lance realized he’d have to wait and talk to him tomorrow in class.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

 

            Keith kept running. How embarrassing. Telling a friend that you like him? What was he thinking? His lungs burned, but he kept running. How was he going to face Lance tomorrow in school? Keith’s back pocket buzzed, but he ignored it. No way was he going to face Lance.

            Slowing down, Keith huffed and leaned over to catch his breath. Glancing around while he panted, he saw he was at a small park. The sun was setting and cast a warm glow of light over the swing set and jungle gym. When he got his breath back, Keith went and sat in one of the swings. His hips barely fit in the sun faded plastic swing, but he didn’t care. “What am I going to do?” he muttered.

            Buzz, buzz, his phone kept going, on and on. Keith wasn’t going to face his embarrassment, no he was used to running. Swing, kick. Swing kick, higher and higher.

            He didn’t notice someone coming, until he heard the voices. _‘No. Not again!’_ he thought.

            Slowing to a stop, Keith hopped off the swing looking for an out. “What luck boys,” Hagar’s voice called out from the twilight. “All alone too. No friend to punch me?”

            Keith clenched his jaw and curled his hands into fists. “I’m not afraid of you Nick!” he yelled.

            But Keith was afraid, he was terrified. His hands shook. “You should be.”

            A fist swung out of the dim light and hit Keith right in the cheek. He stumbled backwards and landed hard on his butt. Pain seared across his cheek and the iron smell of blood hit his nose. Haggar hit him again, right in the nose. More pain, this time across his ribs from Hagar’s kick in the stomach. Keith gasped and coughed, curling up. “Stop!” he cried holding up a hand.

            Hagar grabbed Keith by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him up, Keith’s feet barely touching the ground. “You are a waste of space Keith, I should put you out of your misery,” Hagar snarled. “This was just payback from your little friend.”

            He threw Keith on the ground and kicked him again just for good measure. Keith gasped trying to get air back into his lungs. Blood dripped down his face, the metallic taste slipping past his lips. Hagar and his friends left Keith to pick himself up. Slowly, he got to his feet, stumbling a few steps before he got his balance.

            Keith made his way home painfully slow. Once more he was met by a dark house. When Keith looked in the mirror, he saw blood crusting his nose and bruises already forming on his pale skin. It hurt to breath and he carefully felt around his ribs. They were either fractured or bruised, Keith wasn’t sure.

            It wouldn’t do him any good to go to a hospital, if he could make it. He was a minor and his parents would find out. Keith had no desire to be lectured about being bullied again. he couldn’t handle the disappointment from his parents.

Grabbing his own special first aid kit, Keith pulled out gauze and tape. He cleaned up the blood from his face and took a couple of pain killers.

            It hurt to pull his shirt off, but there wasn’t a way for him to wrap his ribs without it. A soft gasp left his lips when he lifted up his arms and he let his shirt fall to the ground. The pale skin was already bruising from Hagar’s cruel kicks. “Damnit,” Keith whispered.

            He started wrapping the gauze around his chest with ease. It wasn’t the first time he had to wrap his ribs from Hagar’s attacks.

            Once Keith finished, he took a dose of Nyquil and curled up in bed. Hopefully the cold medicine made him pass out enough to get some sleep.

 

+++

 

            The next morning, Keith was woken up by dull pain radiating from his ribs. Maybe they were fractured. _‘Is it worth it to go to school today?’_ Keith thought.

            It hurt to sit up and the pain sharpened with every breath. No, Keith was going to stay home today. He pulled out his cellphone and saw it was dead. After plugging it in, he powered it on. Forty missed calls from Lance, ten voicemails, and fifty texts popped up on the screen. Keith groaned, the embarrassment making his aches worse. Instead of reading the texts, he cleared the screen and pulled up the number for the school. It rang twice. “Lionhead High, Miss Gerner speaking, how may I help you?”

            “Hi this is Mr. Kogane, my son Keith isn’t feeling well today. I’m calling to let you know he’ll be missing class today,” Keith said pitching his voice lower.

            His parents wouldn’t be home for three more days from their business trip. “Oh, of course, I’ll make sure to give a note to his teachers. I hope he feels better soon.”

            “Thank you.”

            Keith hung up the phone and lay back on his bed wincing from the movement. He still had to get up and change the wrapping, and take a shower. One thing Keith was adamant about was cleanliness.

            It took a little while for Keith to make it to the bathroom. He unwrapped the gauze trying not to breath too hard or move a lot. Glancing in the mirror, Keith saw the bruises that spread across his cheek and nose. Tired eyes gazed back at him, and he opened the glass door to grab more pain killers.

            After Keith re-wrapped his ribs, he went downstairs to make something to eat. The clock on the microwave read 10:58. _‘I wonder what Lance is up to,’_ Keith thought.

            Keith opened the freezer and pulled out a breakfast burrito. It was easy and quick. While it heated up, Keith leaned against the counter. The doorbell ringing made him jolt and wince. _‘Who would be here?’_ Keith thought.

            He slowly walked towards the front door. The doorbell rang three times more, urgent and impatient. When Keith opened the door, his eyes widened. Lance, Hunk and Pidge stood outside the door. “Lance made us,” Hunk whined glancing around nervously. “I was against this from the beginning.”

            “Quiet, you big baby,” Pidge said shoving him with their elbow. “It’s just one class.”

            “What-what happened to you?” Lance asked.

            Heat flared in Keith’s cheeks. He’d forgotten to put on a shirt. “It’s nothing,” he muttered, the motioned for the small group to come in.

            Lance pouted, but walked inside, Pidge and Hunk following him. “Your house is nice,” Hunk said.

            “Thanks,” Keith said shutting the door.

            “Keith spill, what happened to you?” Lance said.

            “You look like shit,” Pidge said.

            “Thanks everyone,” Keith grumbled.

            “You and Lance match now,” Hunk said.

            Both Pidge and Lance glared at Hunk. “Just saying…” Hunk muttered.

            “Hagar beat me up,” Keith said. “He found me after I was walking home.”

            “He what!” Lance burst out. “That asshole! I’m gonna find him and beat him into the ground.”

            The anger that flared from Lance shocked everyone. “It-it’s ok Lance,” Keith said holding up his hands. “Really. I’ll be fine.”

            “You have bruises and your ribs are wrapped in gauze. You. are. not. fine!” Lance hissed. “Did you go to the hospital at least?”

            “No…” Keith said.

            “Oh great!” Lance yelled flailing his hands about. “What if he broke your ribs? You need a doctor!”

            Hunk and Pidge looked uncomfortable, edging away from the two. “I’m fine,” Keith said. “Will you calm down?”

            “Hunk do you think I should calm down?!” Lance roared. “I’m calm, I’m very calm!”

            “Lance, you’re not calm. Your face is red and I think smoke is curling from your nose,” Pidge piped up.

            Lance glared at Pidge, who rolled their eyes. “We came to check up on Keith. He’s obviously ok. You promised we’d leave once we found out he was ok,” Pidge said.

            “Yeah, I don’t want to skip another class,” Hunk said, shifting his weight from foot to foot. “I have homework to turn in.”

            “Fine then you two go, I’m gonna stay,” Lance said.

            “Your Mama is going to have a fit when she finds out you skipped school,” Hunk said.

            “I don’t care,” Lance retorted.

            “Lance, c’mon. You can come see him after school,” Pidge said. “Can he Keith?”

            “Sure.”

            Keith wasn’t sure he wanted to be alone with Lance, especially after last night. Still, he didn’t want to tell Pidge and Hunk the reason why if he said no. “Alright, then let’s go,” Hunk said.

            Pidge and Hunk headed towards the front door, but Lance paused and gave Keith a strange look. It was a mix of embarrassment and longing, and a tinge of sadness. Keith watched him walk out the door, shutting it behind him.

            Keith sighed, glad the pain killers had dulled the pain in his ribs. He remembered his burrito, sitting in the microwave. He had to re-heat it, but he didn’t care; Keith’s mind was on the last look Lance gave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who has subscribed, commented, given kudos, and even just read my fic. You make me so happy. *waves to readers*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

 

            Lance spent the rest of the day worrying about Keith. It’s not like he wanted to worry, that was his Mama’s job. “Lance! Mr. McClain, might I ask where your head is today?” one of his teachers barked.

            His head snapped up and the students around him tittered. “Sorry, what was the question?”

            The teacher simply sighed and moved on to another student. The image of Keith’s bruises was seared into Lance’s mind. Chewing on his pen, Lance tried to push them back, stuff them down and focus.

            When the final bell rang, Lance leapt up and raced out of the classroom. “Lance wait up!” Hunk called.

            Lance slowed to a stop and waited impatiently for his best friend to catch up. “I’m going to see Keith, remember?” Lance said.

            “I know, here, this is his homework. I thought I would be nice and get it for him,” Hunk said.

            His cheeks flushed, that was a great idea. Lance could’ve gotten the homework for pre-calc from Mr. Holbrook, but he was too busy watching the clock. “Thanks Hunk, I’ll get it to him,” Lance said. “I gotta jet, need to check up on Keith.”

            “Make sure he’s not dying?” Hunk asked winking. “Just tell him already.”

            Lance’s mouth opened and closed like a fish. How did Hunk know? Well he was his best friend. “Sure…” Lance said.

            He stuffed the homework in his backpack and hurried out of school.

            Lance had to catch his breath in front of Keith’s house. He’d ran the entire way and running was not high on the list of things Lance liked to do. Taking a deep breath, he tried to ease his burning lungs and rang the doorbell. Lance waited, he kept waiting. When no one answered the door after a minute, he rang it again. _‘What if something happened to him?’_ Lance thought, chewing on his lower lip. _‘What if he passed out or has internal bleeding and-and.’_

            Luckily Lance didn’t have to finish his panicked thoughts, the door swung open. A tousled haired Keith stared grumpily at him. “I was sleeping,” he grumbled.

            “So? I told you I was going to come over after school,” Lance said. “Can I come in?”

            “Sure.”

            Lance looked over Keith, keeping a close eye on him. He noticed how slow Keith was moving and the way he was breathing shallowly. “How’s the ribs?” Lance asked after Keith shut the door.

            “They hurt,” Keith said.

            “You sure you don’t want to go to the hospital?” Lance asked nervously.

            “Yes Lance I’m sure,” Keith retorted. “So, what now?”

            Lance wasn’t sure. He’d worried all day at school, but now that he was here, Keith in front of him, he didn’t know. “I’ll be your helper!” Lance announced.

            Keith rolled his eyes. “I can take care of myself Lance.”

            “I know…” Lance said. “I just want to apologize by helping you. It was my fault you-”

            “No, stop Lance, it’s ok. I understand,” Keith interrupted. “You don’t have to say anything.”

            Keith’s cheeks reddened and he glanced down. Lance knew the only way to get Keith to believe him was to do one thing. He reached up, cupped Keith’s face in his hands and kissed him. Keith froze for a second, then leaned in, his lips soft against Lance’s.

            When Lance slid his arms around Keith’s waist, he winced and gasped, breaking the kiss. “Sorry,” Lance whispered.

            “Why did you kiss me?” Keith asked.

            Lance settled his hands on Keith’s hips, his thumbs rubbing the bare skin. “Because I like you, silly.”

            “But-but I thought you were straight…”

            “Bi, I’m bi Keith,” Lance said. “I know I should’ve told you, especially after-”

            Keith silenced him with another kiss, and pulled Lance close. This was exactly what Lance wanted. He tried to be careful of Keith’s ribs, but still managed to hold him too tight making Keith gasp. “Lance, we need to talk, about this,” Keith gasped.

            As much as Lance wanted to keep kissing Keith, he knew he was right. “Why didn’t you tell me you were bi?” Keith asked.

            “I was-I was a little afraid,” Lance said. “I’ve been belittled by both straight people and those in the gay community. I knew you were gay, but I was worried you’d think less of me.”

            Lance started to fold in on himself, glancing to the floor instead of Keith’s eyes. Gentle fingers pulled his chin up and Keith brushed a thumb over Lance’s cheek. “I wouldn’t Lance. I’m glad you told me though,” Keith said.

            Keith leaned his forehead against Lance’s and sighed. “What now?”

            “We go on a date,” Lance said.

            This made Keith smile, a gentle sweet smile that made Lance’s heart skip a beat. “Did I tell you how much I like your smiles?” Lance said.

            “No…but thanks Lance.”

            Lance leaned in and kissed Keith’s nose, which made Keith make a face and wrinkle his nose. “So are you my boyfriend now?” Lance asked.

            “If you want me to be.”

            “Yes, I do.”

            “That was romantic Lance.”

            “I can go get some flowers.”

            Keith groaned, but a smile slipped through. “Want to play video games instead?”

            Lance perked up at this. “Really? What kind of games do you have?”

            “I have an Xbox360, and a lot of games.”

            “Show me!”

            Keith grinned and pulled Lance downstairs to the basement.

            Lance stared in awe of the entertainment system when they got downstairs. A big screen TV hung on a wall and a big couch sat in front of it. Lance’s mouth dropped open when he saw the amount of games Keith had. It took him five minutes to pick a game. “Halo?” Keith said. “Really?”

            “Yes, it’s fun!” Lance retorted. “C’mon!”

            They played for hours until Lance’s phone rang, Katy Perry’s voice echoing throughout the room. Lance answered his phone, his character getting shot right in the face. “Si Mama,” Lance said.

            “Where are you mi hijo?” his Mama asked over the phone.

            “At Keith’s house Mama,” Lance said.

            “Alright, don’t stay there too late.”

            “Si, te amo mama,” Lance said.

            He hung up the phone. “Do you need to get home?” Keith asked.

            “Nope not yet, Mama just wanted to know where I am. She worries and I didn’t tell her I was coming over here.”

            Lane saw loneliness flash in Keith’s eyes for a brief moment. “Do your parents worry?” Lance asked.

            “In a way…” Keith said. “They’re gone a lot due to work.”

            “Oh,” Lance said.

            “I wish they would worried about me more.”

            Lance reached over and wrapped his arms around Keith. “I’ll worry about you. I worried today.”

            Keith chuckled and leaned into Lance. “Thanks.”

            _‘This is nice,’_ Lance thought tightening his hold on Keith.

            Now the only thing was to tell the rest of the group. Lance would worry about that tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to write. I got into a bit of a block, then school started. 
> 
> I also want to thank everyone who has commented, every single one has made me smile. Thank you to everyone who has left kudos or just read this. I had no idea that this fic would have so many readers. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 6.

 

            Keith couldn’t get over the fact that Lance wanted to go on a date; with him. Butterflies fluttered wildly in his chest, it was too much. Sinking down on his bed, Keith grabbed a pillow and held it to his face, screaming loudly, the soft fabric muffling his scream.

            When Lance left the night before, it was almost unreal. Keith barely slept, his mind going over their conversation. He’s your boyfriend, he wants to go on a date with you. The twinging in his ribs made Keith remember he was still healing from his beating and that if he didn’t hurry, he wouldn’t have time to put makeup over his shiners.  “Shit,” he muttered.

            Keith was a master at hiding bruises, it was the only thing he could do to avoid a lecture from his parents when they were home. Heading to the bathroom, Keith pulled out his emergency make up stash and began applying concealer. Youtube was a godsent for Keith; it was the only way he was able to learn to properly blend and set his makeup. It was bad enough being bullied for being gay, but wearing makeup, no he would’ve never heard the end of it.

            It took Keith ten minutes, and he realized he was going to be late for school, and quickly threw the makeup back in the bag and hurried back to his room. After throwing on whatever clothes he found first, and that passed the sniff test, Keith grabbed his backpack and headed to school.

            He made it with a minute to spare and he also noticed that neither Hunk nor Lance was there. _‘Late as usual,’_ Keith thought, a small smile curling on his lips.

            The bell rang and Mrs. Merla stomped in. He knew about her strict ways from the students he sat next to and Lance’s complaints of her during lunch. Right on cue, Lance and Hunk sidled into behind her. “Late again!” she snapped. “Move it!”

            Poor Hunk flushed bright red, his dark skin flaring like a red light. Lance on the other hand, simply grinned and swaggered to his seat and sat down. Keith hid a smile behind his hand when Lance winked at him.

            The school day seemed to fly by for Keith, which was a first. Normally it crawled by, but Keith was excited to see Lance at lunch. “Keith!” Lance called when the lunch bell rang.

            Keith turned and smiled. “Hey.”

            Lance slid his hand into Keith’s, squeezing it. It made Keith’s heart thump, Lance’s skin was warm and soft. He felt his cheeks heat and a silly smile curl on his face. “Ready?” Lance asked.

            Keith simply nodded, not trusting his voice. Lance pulled him along, twisting through the corridors to the lunch room. The lines were already long, kids waiting for their food impatiently. “What do you want to eat?” Lance asked.

            “Pizza,” Keith said.

            “I had that yesterday, but yes pizza it is!”

            Shiro and Pidge were in line for hot lunch, and if Keith squinted he could see what was on the menu. “Every Friday, Pidge has to have hot lunch, it’s like a tradition or something. Shiro tags along,” Lance explained still holding Keith’s hand tight.

            Allura and Coran were also in line for pizza. Coran waved, a bright grin on his face. “I can’t believe he actually grew that mustache,” Lance giggled.

            Coran said it was because he lost a bet, but Allura said he thought it made him look older. It did, but more like a crazy uncle than cool. Not many kids sported a handlebar mustache, but Coran was an oddity. “Where’s Hunk?” Keith asked.

            “Oh jealous, he got first in line for Chinese food,” Lance pouted after he scanned the crowds of students.

            It took ten minutes for them to get their pizza and pay. Hunk was already eating, and Shiro and Pidge had just sat down. Allura and Coran were swapping notes, their pizza sitting alone and getting cold. Lance had to let go of Keith’s hand when they got their food and it made Keith a little sad.

            Shiro took one look at the two of them and a bright smile lit up his face. “Congratulations you two,” he said.

            Pidge made a face, and rolled their eyes. “Took you long enough.”

            “What’d I miss,” Hunk asked. “Ohh.”

            “I don’t get it,” Coran piped up.

            “Lance did you tell them?” Keith asked after they were seated.

            “No,” Lance said. “How’d you know?”

            “We guessed, you owe me 10 bucks Pidge,” Allura said holding out her hand.

            Pidge grumbled under their breath, but pulled out their wallet and handed Allura a ten-dollar bill. “What-you bet on us?” Lance whined.

            “I bet that you’d be dating by the end of the week,” Allura said, a sly grin curling on her lips.

            Keith thought she was beautiful when he first met her, but now, she was a little scary. “I bet you’d be dating by next week,” Pidge said.

            “You had a betting pool!” Lance yelled.

            “Hey calm down,” Keith said patting Lance’s arm.

            “You don’t seem upset Keith,” Lance said.

            Keith shrugged, he was just happy to have friends. It didn’t bother him that much. The talk drifted away from the betting pool and towards what they were going to do this weekend. Keith munched on his pizza and watched his friends. He couldn’t be happier now.

            When the lunch bell rang, everyone scrambled to throw away their trash and head to class.

            Keith felt something poke his elbow and he turned, spotting Lance holding out a folded piece of paper.

            Glancing up nervously at the teacher, Keith unfolded it. _‘Where do you want to go on our date?’_ it read.

            There were three options listed below, and Keith tapped his chin, then circled the one he knew he would like. After folding it, Keith discreetly passed it to Lance.

            His elbow was stabbed again, and Keith took the note. _‘Great, pick you up at 7?’_ it read. Keith smiled and nodded, then tucked the note away. The teacher never expected a thing.

            The rest of the class crawled to a slow, and Keith could barely focus, his mind going to the date.

 

+++

 

            It was 6 pm and Keith was distraught. He had no idea what he was going to wear. Clothes were strewn across the room, and Keith had to keep pulling up his towel. He had hoped a long shower would help calm him, but all he could think of was the date.

            Red always looked good on him, but he wore red a lot. Keith chewed on his lower lip and pushed back his hair. Keith wondered if Lance was having the same problems.

            6:30, the clock read. Keith groaned, he’d already spent thirty minutes pacing in his room. Irritated at his own incisiveness, he pulled on a dark red shirt, and dark wash jeans. After touching up his makeup, Keith brushed his hair, pulling it back into a low horsetail.

            6:45 and Keith was ready. Well as ready has he could be. Now it was time for him to wait in front of the door and try not to panic.

            He sat on the steps near the front door and watched his cellphone clock turn forwards.

            6:55 and a knock on the door. Keith leapt up and grinned. It was Lance. When he opened the door, Lance was standing outside. “Hey.”  

            A wide smile curled up on Lance’s face. It made Keith’s heart skip a beat. “Are you ready?” Lance asked.

            “Yes.”

            Keith followed Lance outside and locked the door. “I didn’t know you liked Indian food,” Lance said as he walked towards his car.

            The car was an old Honda, rust smattering the dark blue paint. “Mom and Dad took me once, and I loved the food,” Keith said.

            Lance quirked him a smile and unlocked the doors. Keith slid in and buckled his seatbelt. Lance followed suit and started the car. It rumbled to life, Shakira blaring from the radio. “Sorry,” Lance said reaching over and turning the music down.

            “You like Shakira,” Keith said, laughter bubbling up.

            “Yes,” Lance pouted as he shifted the car into first. “She’s wonderful.”

            Keith chuckled and relaxed. The car’s interior was a horrible dark brown fabric, and a yellow air freshener hung from the rear view mirror. “Your car is, interesting,” Keith said.

            “Don’t diss the wheels,” Lance said.

                "I'm not," Keith replied holding up his hands.

            Lance pulled out into the street, expertly shifting smoothly. Keith was a little in awe of his stick shift driving abilities. "Where'd you learn to drive?" he asked.

            "My Aunt Isa taught me," Lance replied.

            Keith tensed and clutched at the armrest when Lance sped up. Lance drove a little reckless, actually very reckless.

            The ride to the Taj Mahal only took ten minutes, ten slightly nerve wracking minutes. Lance parked and shut off the car. The two of them shared a nervous smile, then Keith got out, Lance following. It was Lance who reached out and took Keith's hand, gripping his fingers. A nervous shiver raced down Keith's spine. It was one thing to kiss Lance in private, but to hold hands in public, that was harder than he thought.

            "Are you ok?" Lance asked leaning in to whisper in Keith's ear.

            "I'm fine," Keith replied, smiling.

            Lance squeezed his hand and opened the door. A blast of cold air hit them, along with the various smells from inside the restaurant. Keith took a deep breath, inhaling them. It smelled so good. The lighting was dim, lamps shining at the tables in the shape of elephants. Greens, blues, and bright red shone in elaborate patterns everywhere in the restaurant.

            A short round woman smiled and said, "welcome to the Taj Mahal, two?"

            "Yes," Lance said.

            “Right this way.”

            They followed her back to a small booth. She set two menus on the table and both boys slid into a seat. After she got their drink order, she hurried off to the back. Keith perused the menu, thinking about what he wanted to order. Lance peeked over his menu. “I’m so glad you agreed to this,” he said.

            “A date?” Keith said. “I never thought you’d want to go on a date with me.”

            Lance’s cheeks flushed and he held his menu up over his face. “I liked you the first day I saw you,” he said, his voice muffled a little by the menu.

            “Really?” Keith asked.

            “Yeah…”

            They were interrupted by the waitress coming back with their drinks. After she took their order, Keith twisted his straw around in his glass of pop. He wasn’t sure what to talk about. “Do you want to do anything after dinner?” Keith asked.

            “We could go play video games afterwards,” Lance said.

            This made Keith smile, which in turn made Lance give him a silly infatuated smile. It was one that Keith had seen before once before in class; one that Lance had tried very hard to hide.

            A ping rose from Lance’s pocket and he pulled out his phone, then flushed bright red when he saw the screen. “It’s from Pidge, they want to know how our date is going,” he said. “They wanted to know if we were making out in the booth already.”

            Keith chuckled, playing with the straw wrapper. “That sounds like Pidge,” Keith replied.

            “You wouldn’t-say be opposed to making out in the booth then?”

            It was Keith’s turn for his cheeks to flush red. He wasn’t sure how to say it without offending Lance. “I-I-” Keith stammered.

            “You aren’t comfortable with it yet though,” Lance said.

            “You aren’t mad?”

            “No of course not,” Lance said reaching over the table and folding his hands over Keith’s. “I want you to be comfortable.”

            His heart flipped and flopped a little and Keith slid his fingers through Lance’s. “Thank you.”

            Their food arrived, and Keith and Lance dug into their food with gusto. Their first date was going well, very well indeed.

            When Lance dropped Keith off at the end of the night, he walked Keith up to the door. “Did you have a good time?” Lance asked.

            “Yes, it was the best date I’ve ever been on,” Keith replied.

            It was his first date ever, so of course it was the best. “I’m glad,” Lance said. “Can I kiss you goodnight?”

            Keith nodded, and Lance slid his arms around his waist and pulled Keith close. Lance’s lips were warm and gentle, moving against Keith’s. The door opened and both boys broke apart. “Keith?” his Mom asked confusion in her voice. “Who’s this?” 

            Keith swallowed and slid his hand into Lance’s. “This is my boyfriend, Lance.”   

            “Oh…” his Mom replied, pasting a forced smile on her face. “It’s nice to meet you.”

            “It’s nice to meet you too Mrs. Kogane,” Lance said squeezing Keith’s hand.  “I was dropping Keith off; I have to get home or Mama will worry.”

            Dread leaded Keith’s happiness, he had no idea what his Mom would think about him having a boyfriend. Waving, Keith watched Lance go and get into his car. “Keith I believe we have some things to discuss,” his Mom said.

            Keith turned and headed inside his house behind his Mom, shutting the door behind him with a click.


	7. Chapter 7

               Keith followed his Mom into the house, dread sitting at the bottom of his stomach, heavy and painful. His Dad was sitting in his armchair, a newspaper in his hands. “Troy your son has something to tell you,” his Mom said.

            His parents must have gotten home early from their business trip. They co-owned a business, traveling all over the world. “Hmmm, what is it?” his Dad said, setting down the newspaper.

            “I have a boyfriend Dad,” Keith said holding his arms behind his back and twisting his hands together.

            “I met the young man a few minutes ago,” his Mom said, a little bit of disappointment coloring his voice.

            “Oh, well that’s good son,” his Dad said, lifting the newspaper back up to his face.

            “Troy, we don’t know anything about this boy; who are his parents, what do they do.”

            His Dad sighed and set the newspaper back down. “Marla really, does that matter?”

            “Yes,” his Mom sighed. “Keith I want you to invite him over for dinner tomorrow. We need to get to know him, what was his name again?”

            “Lance McClain, he goes to my school Mom,” Keith said. “I’ll see if he can come over tomorrow for dinner.”

            Keith wanted to go up to his room and get out of the sharp gaze of his Mom. She was the real head of the business; his Dad was good at what he did; but it was mostly his Mom that finalized deals. “Alright, thank you,” his Mom said, her face softening. “I’m just glad you’re making friends.”         

            “I’m going upstairs, I have homework to do, I’ll let you know if Lance can make it to dinner tomorrow,” Keith said.

            His Dad nodded and went back to his newspaper. Keith watched his Mom head into the kitchen, then raced up to his room.

            Once he was inside, he shut the door and walked over and slumped on his bed. Pulling out his phone, he saw he had a text from Lance.

 

**Lance:** hey is everything ok?

 

**Keith:** Yes, things are fine. My Mom wants to know if you can come over for dinner tomorrow?

 

**Lance:** i have to ask my Mama, but Im sure it’s ok why?

 

**Keith:** Mom wants to get to know you, since you’re my boyfriend. You’re my first boyfriend.

 

**Lance:** really oooo ;) ;)

 

            Keith sighed and shook his head, but a small smile crept on his lips. Of course, Lance would know just the thing to make him smile.

 

**Keith:** I have to get ready for bed, see you tomorrow.

           

            Keith’s fingers hovered over the heart emoji, but he sent it without. He wasn’t ready for that step yet.

            His phone sat in silence while he brushed his teeth and changed into his pjs, then it pinged.

 

**Lance:** goodnight <3

 

            Keith’s heart flipped and a silly smile curled up on his lips. _‘Only you would be so brave,’_ Keith thought sliding into bed and pulling the covers over him.

           

+++

 

            Lance was both impatient and worried. He didn’t know Keith’s parents, and remembered the look his Mom gave Lance when she found them kissing. His heart beat raced just thinking of the conversations he’d have to endure under his new boyfriend’s parents. _‘Why did they want to meet me so badly?’_ Lance thought fidgeting with his pencil.

            Class slowed to a crawl and for once Lance was glad. He had no idea what to wear and what if he messed up in front of Keith’s parents and they hated him. Sighing, he rested his head on his desk. “Mr. McClain, are you feeling ill?” his teacher asked.

            “No sir,” Lance replied.

            “Then you need to sit up.”

            Lance did as he was told, fiddling with his pencil, and his imagination going wild.

            Finally, the last bell rang and Lance raced out of the room. “Wait Lance!” Keith called.

            He skidded to a stop in the hallway. “Yeah?”

            “Are you coming to dinner tonight?” Keith asked. “You never texted me this morning. Did you ask your Mom?”

            “She said it was fine, but she said you have to come over next week for dinner. Meet the full family,” Lance said grinning.

            “Fine, I’ll see you at five then.”

            Lance reached over and pecked Keith’s cheek. “See you then.”

            Keith’s face turned bright red, his eyes wide. “O-ok, s-see you.”

            Turning around, he started to head out of school and home so he could figure out what to wear. “I think you broke Keith,” Hunk said strolling up to him. “What did you do?”

            “I kissed his cheek,” Lance said his neck warming. “Too much?”

            Hunk burst out laughing. “That boy is so innocent.”

            “I gotta get home though Hunk, Keith’s parents invited me over for dinner tonight.”

            “Good luck!” Hunk offered slapping his back.

            “Thanks buddy.”

            Lance jogged home, something he hadn’t done in years, all because he wanted everything to be perfect.

            It took him and his Mama’s help to figure out the perfect outfit to wear. “Here let me comb your hair,” his Mama insisted.

            “Fine Mama.”

            She combed his hair over, smoothing it with water. “There you look so handsome.”

            Lance glanced at the clock. “I have to get going, thanks for the help Mama.”

            Leaning over, he kissed her cheek and grabbed his keys. No way was Lance going to be late; he had a feeling being late wouldn’t fly with Keith’s parents at all.

            Lance walked up to the door, his heart racing, and sweat accumulating on his palms. “You can do this McClain,” he whispered. “Just ring the doorbell.”

            He reached out a finger and pressed the button, a ding dong echoing through the house. Lance waited, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Footsteps came closer, the door unlocked and opened. It was Keith who opened it. Lance let out a sigh. “I’m so glad it was you who opened the door,” he gasped.

            “I told Mom she’d give you a heart attack if she opened the door,” Keith said. “Come on in.”

            Lance followed Keith inside and down the hallway only to see Keith’s parents at the end. It was one thing to briefly meet his Mom once, but both of them, waiting for him, made Lance very nervous. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Lance, I’m Marla and this is my husband Troy,” Keith’s mom said.

            She looked pleasant, she had a warm smile on her face, and a hand stretched out towards Lance. He reached out and shook her hand. She had a strong and firm grip, one that gave the impression that she wasn’t to be trifled with. “Dinner will be ready soon, why don’t you two go into the living room and I’ll bring out some water for everyone,” Troy said.

            Marla herded both Keith and Lance into the living room. “Sit, sit please,” she said.

            Keith and Lance exchanged curious glances. Both of them sat on the couch next to each other. “So, Lance, you met my son at school?” Marla said settling into a large oversized chair across from the two boys.

            “Yes Ma’am,” Lance replied. “We’re in the same home room.”

            “What do your parents do?”

            “My Mama stays at home and my Dad is a house painter.”

            Marla’s eyes widened slightly and she smiled, but it wasn’t genuine, her eyes stayed cold. “Oh my, that’s nice,” she said. “Keith here is to inherit our business when we retire.”

            “Mom! You know I never agreed to that, you said I could go to college first!” Keith protested.

            “For business of course.”

            Lance felt Keith stiffen, and he reached out and grabbed Keith’s hand, squeezing it. Marla opened her mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by Troy. “Here’s the water, dinner is almost ready.”  
            He handed Keith and Lance a glass of water in perfect crystal glass cups. “I was just asking Lance about his parents,” Marla said.

            “Good, very good dear,” Troy replied, then a soft beeping noise echoed from the kitchen. “I’m needed.”

            He hurried off to the kitchen leaving them again alone with Keith’s Mom. “We should head into the dining room; I’ll go help Troy.”

            Keith let lose all his tension when she left and squeezed Lance’s hand back. “Thanks, I was about to yell at her, but you stopped me,” Keith said.

            “She’s-intense,” Lance said.

            Keith sighed and leaned his head on Lance’s shoulder. “You have no idea.”

            “We should head into the dining room.”

            Both boys got up and Keith led Lance into the dining room.

            Dinner started out with a clatter of silverware. “Lance’s Dad is a house painter. Isn’t that nice Troy,” Marla said.

            “Yes, it is,” he replied taking a bit of food.

            “Shouldn’t our son be dating someone with, oh I don’t know, a little more elegance?”

            “Lance seems like a nice boy, he’s well-mannered and dresses nice.”

            Glancing over, Lance saw Keith’s jaw tighten and he gripped his napkin in a tight fist. “I know several nice boys who belong to the club,” Mara said. “It would look better for when you inherit.”

            “You know that I never agreed to inherit your business!” Keith burst out and scrambled to his feet. “That’s your dream!”

            “Keith dear settle down,” Marla said.

            “No! You just expect me to do what you say, but what about what I want. I don’t want to be a business man, but you never listen to what I want!”

            Lance wanted to comfort him, but he wasn’t sure how, or if would be ok. “Keith you don’t have to inherit,” Troy said.

            “Troy! We discussed this, you would stay out of it.”

            “Marla dearest, why can’t the boy find out what he wants to do?”

            “I just want you to be comfortable and not need money,” his Mom wailed. “I’m always the bad guy!”

            She got up and ran out of the room.

            An awkward silence permeated the room. Keith settled back into his chair, his mouth in a thin line. “Maybe I should go?” Lance said.

            “Oh no boy, stay. I’ll go talk to her. Keith why don’t you take your boyfriend up to your room. I’ll bring up some desert later.”

            Lance watched as he left the room. “So, race you?” Lance offered weakly.

            Keith sighed and got to his feet. “Not today.”

            The two boys climbed the stairs and went to Keith’s room. He walked over and flopped on his bed, a soft groan rising from his throat. Lance sat down next to Keith and patted his shoulder. “Want to cuddle?”

            Keith rolled over and gave Lance room to lay down next to him. Lance draped an arm around his waist, their foreheads touched. “She never listens to me,” Keith said.

            “I’m sorry,” Lance replied leaning his face up to brush a kiss on Keith’s forehead.

            “Thanks.”

            “Your welcome.”

            A knock on the door made both boys start. Keith got up and opened the door. “Here’s desert,” his Dad said bringing in two bowls of chocolate ice cream.

            “Thanks Dad,” Keith said.

            He set them on the desk and turned towards Keith. “I’m sorry, your mother just needs some convincing. It was nice meeting you Lance,” Troy said, his eyes sad.

            Lance got up, gravitating towards ice cream. “How did he know this is my favorite flavor?” Lance whispered, taking a bite.

            Keith smiled and reached for his own bowl. “My dad can read people pretty well.”

            The two sat down and ate their desert, forgetting the mess that was outside the room.

           


	8. Chapter 8

            Keith escorted Lance out, stopping him to press a kiss to his lips. Lance clung to Keith, holding him tight. “Text me when you get home?” Keith asked, taking in the scent that was exclusively Lance.

            “You betcha,” Lance replied.

            They untangled themselves and Keith watched Lance leave. He turned and shut the front door. Although he had homework, Keith had a mission; find his Mom.  

She was in the kitchen washing dishes. She only did them when she was upset. “Mom?” Keith asked.

            When his Mom turned, he saw how red her eyes were, and the way her eyeliner was smudged. It was odd for her not to have a perfect appearance. “Want me to dry?” Keith offered.

            “Sure.”

            Her voice was soft and low, gravely from tears. “I’m sorry Keith,” she said, her shoulders slumping. “I embarrassed you and your boyfriend.”

            Keith didn’t reply, he simply grabbed a towel and began to dry a plate. “I worry about your future, what you’re going to do, how you’re going to live. I don’t want you to have to start out like we did.”

            “I want to go to college and figure out what I want to do,” Keith said grabbing another plate. “I just need your support.”

            “Lance seems like a nice boy,” his Mom offered. “You two would make cute children.”    “You’ve always wanted grandchildren haven’t you?”

            “I couldn’t have another child after you Keith, so yes, it would be nice.”

            “Maybe we could adopt or do a surrogate.”

            A smile curled up on his Mom’s face. “You’re already thinking that far ahead. You still have a year left before you even graduate.”

            Keith shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe.”

            His back pocket buzzed and Keith set down the towel and unlocked his phone.

 

 **Lance:** home safe & sound you ok?

 

 **Keith:** Yeah, talked to my mom. What do you think of kids?

 

 **Lance:** O.O what kids are cool. why?

 

 **Keith:** Oh no reason.

 

 **Lance:** <3 you!

 

Keith smiled and put his phone back into his pocket. “That was Lance wasn’t it?”

            “Yeah, I asked him what he thought about kids. He’s cool with them.”

            A genuine smile curled on his Mom’s lips. “Wait at least until you both have a good career first.”

            “Ok Mom.”

They continued washing and drying the dishes in silence.

 

+++

 

            The next day, Lance found Keith sitting by himself at school reading. “Hey you.”

            “Mom agreed to let me go to college, she just was worried about me,” Keith said.

            “And about the kids thing?” Lance said raising an eyebrow.

            “She wants grandchildren. I’m an only child and she couldn’t have any more after me,” Keith explained fiddling with a page of his book. “I said we could adopt or something.”

            Lance’s eyes softened and he leaned over to press a kiss to Keith’s cheek. “You are a sweetheart.”

            Keith’s cheeks flushed red and he looked down in embarrassment. “You’re going to break that kid with affection,” Hunk’s voice broke in.

            “Nuhun, Keith loves it,” Lance said slinging an arm around Keith’s shoulders.

            “You two are going to make me puke,” Pidge said walking up to them.

            “You’re just jealous Pidge.”

            They made a face, sticking their tongue out at the two. “Nuhuhn, never will be. I like my tech.”

            Lance simply shrugged and shifted closer to Keith. “Maybe someday,” Keith said.

            The bell rang and everyone scrambled to get to class.

            Keith watched Lance out of the corner of his eye. He was balancing a pencil on his upper lip, watching it. A chuckle rose up in Keith’s throat, but he stuffed it back down. _‘What a goof,’_ Keith thought.

            “Mr. McClain, are you listening?” the teacher asked.

            Lance let the pencil drop to the table. “Yes sir.”

            Keith’s shoulders shook a little, but he managed to keep the laugh in. Something poked his elbow. It was a note from Lance. _‘Want to hang out after school?’_ the note read.

            Keith scribbled a yes and pushed it over to Lance, who opened it and grinned. “Passing notes in class, put that away boys.”

            Embarrassed, they nodded. Keith couldn’t wait for the last bell to ring and it was hard to focus on class. He stared at the clock, watching it tick down the minutes. Finally, the bell rang and Keith scrambled to get his stuff into his backpack. “Ready?” Lance asked slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

            “Where are we going?” Keith asked.

            “The park, nowhere in particular, I just want to spend time with you.”

            Lance slid his hand into Keith’s, squeezing and intertwining their fingers. “Okay.”

            They headed out of school, hand in hand. “Where are you two going?” Hunk asked.

            “Nowhere.”

            “Remember, bowling tonight!”

            “We’ll be there.”

            A warm breeze ruffled their hair as they walked. “Do you know what you’re going to do after you graduate?” Keith asked.

            “I don’t know yet. Go to college maybe?” Lance replied. “We have another year to decide.”

            Keith smiled, but he hoped they’d be together for longer than a year, he didn’t know. “Do-do you think we’ll still be together?”

            Lance stopped, turning towards Keith and cupped his face with his hands. “Yes, you know why?”

            Keith’s heart raced. He was sure he knew the answer. Lance leaned in and kissed Keith, his lips warm and soft. Pulling back, Lance smiled, his eyes shining. “It’s because I love you Keith.”

            Those simple words make Keith’s heart flip. “I love you too Lance.”

            Lance’s smile was one that Keith would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, thanks everyone for reading, commenting, and giving kudos. 
> 
> I had fun writing this, even though it ended up being much longer than I planned (well I didn't plan it at all haha).


End file.
